villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mature (The King of Fighters)
Mature is one of the villains from The King of Fighters. Biography Mature took orders from one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, Goenitz, even though Rugal Bernstein kidnapped Saisyu Kusanagi during the events of King of Fighters 1995, Vice was ordered to brainwash him. Goenitz ordered Vice and Mature to follow Iori Yagami, due to his Yagami heritage of the Orochi power and to bring him to the KOF '96 tournament. Goenitz was defeated by Kyo Kusanagi and Iori at the end of the tournament, but their plan backfired however, as the two can take the form of solid shadows in the living realm. After the climax of the KOF XIII tournament, Iori's magatama returns to his possession and the weakened Orochi seal begins to strengthen itself once more. She and Vice state they will meet him again in his dreams. Personality In contrast of Vice, the fellow former secretary of Rugal Bernstein and the member of Iori's Team, Mature is ruthless but wanted to play with her victim in a moment, often relying her own charms. It is rumored that she likes Rugal while they were doing together as well. Even Iori Yagami killed two of them, both she and Vice are genuinely concerned for his well being and respectively grant his known wishes. Their dislike of Goenitz is usually meant to be uninterested in the affairs of Hakkenshu and in connection with Orochi. However, in The King of Fighters, Mature is bisexual. Powers and Abilities As Mature first appeared in The King of Fighters '96 as a playable character instead of her non-playable cameo appearance in the first King of Fighters game, her fighting style relies on both speed and cutting powers, including some acrobatic maneuvers. For her powers, she performs slashing hands to slash and pierce the opponent as if she was wielding the knives. With the cutting energy, her Cutting Attacks can infuse her hand strikes and her Cutting Projectile can make a projectile from it. Mature can stretch both of her arms in front of her within a long range and with high speed to perform the move called Snake Arms. In performing the Negative Energy, she can slam the opponent out of hatred, making a dim light pillar with a large skull inside of it. Sometimes, this attribute manifests itself in a burst of dip crimson. As her melee weapon, she has pink, sharp, and acrylic nails and likely use them to cut and slash the opponent. These nails are what we call them Knife Nails. Hakkeshu: Light is the ability she possesses when the powers of light are granting her fast reflexes and enhanced movements. Mature can clone herself as the Solid Illusion Image in order to assist in slashing for about a few seconds. In The King of Fighters XIV, Mature can perform Lipstick Trail, which leaves a trace of on her lipstick while moving fast as evidence in her Climax DM. Gallery Mature-cool-guy.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 96_MATURE.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 Mature-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 Mature2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 4a04425827668.jpg|The King of Fighters XII Mature-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Mature-kofxiv.png|The King of Fighters XIV Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:The King of Fighters Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Damned Souls Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator